


Veni, Vidi, Vici

by king_or_2_queens



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Yagami Light, F/M, Freshman Light, Light literally hates everything, M/M, POV Yagami Light, Sayu is a little shit, Senior L, mentions of Yagami Light/Amane Misa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_or_2_queens/pseuds/king_or_2_queens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the moment they met, they were destined to destroy one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Veni

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is a bit depressing. I mean, the story is pretty cool, but I got some flak on FF.net for the Major Character Death. I'll leave it a surprise for now. There's no graphic sex scenes, just mentions of them, so I think M is an appropriate rating. Light is a cocky little freshman, and L is a...well...L. Yeah. Just read it.

I. I Came

On the whole, Light Yagami thought that Earth was a truly rotten place.

When he watched the news, saw the death and destruction being wrought by people who could be using modern technology to improve the world instead, saw the madness and unsalvageable ignorance in their eyes, he found himself furiously gripping the remote. When he sat at the dining room table and listened to his younger sister gush pathetically over Hideki Ryuga, listened to his sweet mother as she enthusiastically congratulated her only son on his always-perfect academic achievements, and listened to his dutiful father as he recounted tales of distributing justice to the deserving, his thoughts were consumed with _God they are so unbelievably stupid how long can you talk only so many hours in the day would you just shut your fucking_

But he just pasted on his patented sweetheart smile, and he endured. He forever endured the endless, infernal ennui that his existence seemed to have been dragged into from his very birth.

During his primary education, Light had endeavored to stand out as little as possible. He wanted to fit in with everyone else. When the class had lessons, and Light's eyes were able to pick out the little things that the other children couldn't, Light remained silent. His teachers tried to encourage the brilliance they could see shining through his eyes, but he resisted being put on that pedestal for as long as he possibly could. However, once he reached junior high school, and puberty and hormones and all other variations of insanity, Light suddenly found himself struggling to maintain the thin veneer between himself and his utter detestation for the human race. He found himself having to make a physical effort not to just unleash all of his malicious condescension on every imbecile that deserved it – and rarely were there people who did not truly deserve it.

Needless to say, by the age of thirteen, Light had realised that his thought processes existed on a different wavelength from everyone else's. It didn't concern him in the slightest. He had accepted the fact years ago. The important part was that Light had realised something more relevant:

_People are sheep._

For the next two years, Light just did whatever the fuck he wanted.

He manipulated his teachers, peers and family, bending them to his will so as to get through middle school with the least amount of effort possible. It was almost excruciatingly easy. One sweet smile showcasing his perfectly straight white teeth, one soft touch of his meticulously manicured fingertips, or one subtle glance of his green-gray-gold eyes from beneath his dark blonde eyelashes, and his target would crumble to pieces in the palm of his hand.

Light was ecstatic when he finally reached high school. He was interested in testing his abilities in a larger, more advanced arena – in recording the group's reactions for further analysis. Just how far could he take things before someone noticed what he was doing and attempted to end it? (Light did adore his challenges.)

On his first day at Daikoku Private Academy, he approached the school green with the intention of befriending a few older students. Light had most likely already hit his last growth spurt, standing above average at just over 180 centimeters, and his pretty face was mature enough to get by. Just a bit of sweet-talking should have been enough for him to hook his talons into several different social circles.

He didn't account for his first day at Daikoku possibly being the first day that Light Yagami would be knocked on his ass.

As he entered the gates, he caught the eye of a pretty blonde standing in the shade of some overhanging trees with a few others. Her stature, posture, dress and the way that the ensemble seemed to hang on her every word suggested that she had some sort of power at the institution, and he smiled her in that way, the one that had gotten him free passage into his history teacher's pants in the 9th grade (purely for experimental reasons, of course).

He watched in satisfaction as her eyes softened, her painted lashes fluttering downward demurely over her blue eyes, enhanced by contacts. Light lengthened his stride as she began gesturing towards him with flustered hands, and her vapid friends all turned to watch as he made his way over.

However, as his foot crossed pavement, he was suddenly barreled into by an unseen figure and sent tumbling into the grass. His head bounced lightly against the sidewalk as he fell, and the stranger fell on top of him.

Light groaned quietly, feeling along the back of his skull for lumps or cuts as the noise involuntarily escaped him. He internally berated himself for being so single-minded. In the past, no one had ever approached Light, intentionally or by happenstance, unless he wished it so, and as such, he had been caught fairly off-guard. His thoughts were redirected when an uncomfortable feeling of shifting registered from his chest area.

He finally opened his eyes, only to find a boy sitting on top of his torso.

The older boy was gazing at him blankly, legs folded up and tucked under his chin, as he rested one of his hands on his bent right knee and sucked the thumb on his left hand between his lips simultaneously. "Hello," the boy said, his low, quiet voice distorted by the flesh in his mouth. "I apologise for knocking you over."

Light instantly felt rage bubble up in his chest. Determined as he was, though, Light grasped that ire around its metaphorically emaciated neck and buried it – deep. He had become so accustomed to lying and suppressing impractical emotions that the whole process took less than a fraction of a second. His outward mask remained perfectly uncompromised. He smiled the reassuring, indulgent smile that always garnered a blush from females and a relieved answering grin from males. "It's quite alright. Could you get off of me, though?"

Instead of reacting in one of the aforementioned manners that Light had anticipated, however, the infuriating boy simply gazed back at him vacantly. "Interesting," he mumbled, as if to himself. He gazed right into Light's eyes and spoke to him, but it didn't seem deliberate. "Just half a second ago, you looked as though you wanted to asphyxiate me with your eyes, but now…a friendly, harmless schoolboy. Very interesting."

Light's blood froze in his veins when he realised that this boy had caught and analysed his reaction flawlessly. He assiduously kept the veil yanked firmly down as he sat up straight, causing his assailant to collapse awkwardly into his lap.

Only then did the other boy move off of Light's body, and he did so with a certain careless air. Recovering his usual grace and poise, Light rose, meticulously brushing the dirt from his clothing and smoothing his hair back down. Now that he was in a less distressing position, Light could more properly scrutinise the peculiar, black-haired boy standing before him.

He had forgone the standard black loafers for a battered white pair of running shoes. The cedar-coloured slacks hung off of him, several sizes too large for his apparently thin frame. The collared, white shirt suffered much the same fate, one side tucked in as the other hung loosely, top two buttons undone and collar pulled slightly to the side to reveal a skeletal collarbone. His face was smooth and pale, eyes enormous and dark, with matching black rings lining the lower lids. Light struggled to conceal his surprise when he finally noticed the glimmer of sentience that set this boy apart from the billions of people that Light had found himself fighting to tolerate every day of his life.

"Light Yagami," he introduced himself. Just for the barest hint of a moment, he permitted the façade to recede, meeting the other youth's intelligent eyes meaningfully. "It's lovely to meet you," he finished, offering an affable hand.

"L," the ebony-haired enigma pronounced unblinkingly. "L Lawliet."


	2. II. Vidi

II. I Saw

Light sat docilely in the hard plastic chair. The teacher was taking attendance, glancing around the room with her mouth quirked downward slightly in disdain as the students completely disregarded her in favor of their phones, resulting in the process being drawn out for far longer than was necessary. Light could completely empathise. He was quite seriously contemplating smashing several of his peers' skulls through the window just to his left.

"Hey!" someone whispered from behind him. Light assumed that he wasn't the one being addressed and remained stationary, eyes fixed upon the instructor as she heroically attempted to obtain the attention of a half-awake student. "Hey,  _pretty boy_!" the person hissed again, louder. At the vaguely offensive address, Light felt compelled, albeit slightly agitated, to turn around.

His eyes lit upon a spectacularly intriguing person.

The boy was older, and he was also  _beyond_ the realm of pale – his skin was paper-white. He was horribly lanky, long limbs extended like tentacles and almost unable to fit behind the desk. He had no less than six piercings in each of his ears, leading Light to suspect that he was hiding more piercings in other places. Dark makeup was smudged around his eyes, ( _god_ , the sclera was practically _yellow_ ) which seemed to house impossibly black irises, His gaunt face was twisted into an ugly, humorless smirk – directed at Light. "Hel- _lo_ , pretty boy," he greeted with a wiggle of his gloved fingers.

Light grimaced internally and resisted the impulse to rip out the tongue piercing that the youth had exposed with his gormless greeting. He then pasted on a sweet smile, giving the teen his full attention. "Hi. Did you…want something from me?"

"From you? Well…" he grinned, showcasing two sharp rows of yellowing teeth. "Same thing everyone else wants to know. You know?"

Light hesitated in answering, weary of seeing that same inquisitive, genuinely confused stare that he'd been bombarded with for the last few days.

After that first mortifying encounter with L Lawliet, L actively sought him out for the next few days, and Light couldn't help but develop a certain tolerance for, and eventually interest in, the boy, especially since he showcased a marked similarity in intelligence and raw personality traits to Light's. They had quickly become friends, which everyone was shocked by.

The combination of Light's conventionally handsome bodily structure and L's less-than-favorable appearance, plus the margin between each boy's social competence and standing, as well as the simple, archaic thinking that first-years and third-years (L was actually eighteen and Light was fourteen) shouldn't get along (truly, who thought that concept up?) made certain that almost every student in the school wanted to know  _why the hell_  he was spending time with the likes of L.

"He a good fuck?" the boy asked crassly, tongue flicking over his teeth.

Light's brows furrowed, taken aback as he was.  _Is that what people think we're doing?_

In truth, over the last few weeks following the initial collision, Light had not paid much attention to L's physical appearance, enthralled as he was by the workings of the other boy's brain. The pair had had many frenzied, furtive conversations about anything and everything, really, in the short breaks between classes and during lunch. Light had discovered that L saw the human race in a very different manner from Light's own hatred-tinted glasses.

While Light saw them as irritating, insignificant scum unfortunately attached to the bottom of his soles, L looked out over the billions of people and saw a species lost, in need of guidance and shelter, and worth saving from the dangers of the universe.

* * *

 

Light had narrowed his eyes, disbelieving.  _Really?_ he had scoffed.  _How sentimental of you._

L had stared at him blankly, that pale countenance unfazed in the face of Light's derision.  _You misunderstand me, Light._

 _No, I understand. You have this…_  Light had faltered here, twirling his wrist as he deliberated.  _This misplaced sense of justice for these people. They all detest you, and yet, you feel responsible for them._

Here, L's face had pinched into a slight grimace.  _It's not a sense of justice, Light. You should know by now that I'm not such a kindhearted person. It's more of…I'm simply playing a game that I enjoy._

Light had looked at him curiously, clearly unable to comprehend L's feelings on the subject.  _But to what reward?_

L smiled, a rare event in which both ends of his mouth turned up into a pleased little curve.  _Well, that_ is  _the ultimate question, isn't it?_

* * *

 

"L and I are not having sex," Light responded, plastering the appropriate expression of confusion onto his face. "I'm sure you've met my girlfriend. I would never cheat on her."

Light had started dating Misa about a week into his high school career. She was sixteen, a second-year. She was also an utter moron; just looking at her while she tried to think something over caused Light's own neurons to fire in an odd sort of sympathy for the obvious lack of activity occurring in her brain. He entertained the thought that it was probably due in part to the many bleachings she had subjected her poor hair to.

Light was not interested in keeping her for much longer; Misa had sufficed in helping him procure a better grasp of the new environment, but that was where her usefulness ended.

The boy grinned once more, and this time it had a mildly malevolent edge to it. "Oh, you're very interesting, aren't you?" He extended a hand. "Ryuk."

Light wasn't sure yet how he felt about the older male, who exuded such an agonizing air of boredom and sarcasm. His eyes roved over the black-painted lips and the jangling bracelets, and he gripped Ryuk's hand tightly, giving it a firm shake. "Light."

* * *

 

Sometimes, L and Light didn't talk. Sometimes, they just looked at one another and waited (but  _for what?_ ). Sometimes, words weren't necessary to carry on a conversation. The two boys were perched on the awkward lunchroom seats, facing each other and attempting not to hit each other's knees. Light was taking small bites from his sandwich, L was slowly pushing gumdrops between his lips, and all the while, they watched and waited. After a few minutes, Light leaned his chin on his hand and considered Ryuk's analysis of his fledgling relationship with the enigmatic L Lawliet.

"Tell me something, Light," L implored. Light returned to the present smoothly, breaking free of L's gaze and setting his sandwich down. Light nodded, finding it unnecessary to speak.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, fingers twitching against his patella.

Light closed his eyes briefly, pained by the fact that he was even going to ask the question. "How do you feel about me, L?"

L leaned back slightly, eyes rolling back as he did so. "Ah, someone has been putting ideas in  _your_ head."

Light frowned just the  _slightest_ bit before he schooled his expression and abandoned all pretense. "Yes. A second-year in one of my classes, Ryuk, is under the impression that we're having sex with each other. What do you think about that?"

"Ah, Ryuk Kurokami? Yes, he is a bit crude." L pushed his thumb up underneath his pink upper lip, smushing it around in that peculiar way that Light felt sort of morbidly captivated by. "Towards you, I feel a very deep friendship. You are my first and only friend, Light; it's a very potent bond." Light nodded his acknowledgement, feeling somewhat flattered and uncertain of how to analyze the emotion. "Philadelphus notwithstanding, I find you exceptionally attractive, Light – both physically and intellectually. I imagine that it would be immensely pleasurable for at least me, if not the both of us, should we endeavor to engage in sexual intercourse."

For the second time in his life, Light Yagami was rendered speechless.

For the second time in his life, he looked at L – really  _looked_ at him, sans the disdainful, jaded lenses he viewed the rest of the world through. He took in L's expressive, dark eyes, and he tried to imagine them squeezed shut tight in euphoria. Light raked his eyes over the pallid expanse of L's throat, and he tried to visualize it marked, crimson and violet, tightening and contracting around something far thicker and longer than a  _fucking gumdrop._ He genuinely considered the long, thin, fine bones and hewn-off nails, and then he attempted to imagine them dripping wet, around his cock, before sliding deep inside of him.

"Yes." Light smirked, having heard the unspoken question. "Yes, I do believe that both of us would enjoy it."

L's thin lips tugged up at the ends delightedly, but only his gaze belied a truly carnal sort of anticipation. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking this out. Leave a comment!


	3. III. Vici

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for checking out the story; I had fun writing it. I might write in this fandom again, but...eh. We'll see.

III. I Conquered

In retrospect, Light probably should have realised that, while not everything you hear is necessarily true, well, not everything you hear is necessarily false either.

_All good things come to an end._

He had been sitting with his ( _insufferable? Well, that's a bit harsh._ ) family, eating a light dinner and ignoring frivolous conversation, when the inevitable finally came to pass.

" _Light?_ " Sayu had prodded, poking him incessantly in that irritating way that only Light's younger sibling was permitted to get away with. " _Join us on planet Earth, will you?_ "

His lack of focus definitely wasn't his fault.

At that time, Light hadn't been able to sit still or even remain entirely cognizant. He'd been raw, empty, left deliciously aching after the magnificent pounding –  _well, several rounds of it_  – he'd been subjected to just hours before. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what he'd done to warrant such rancorously amorous behavior from his boyfriend, but whatever the fuck he'd said or done would have to be repeated.

_Numerous times, if each trial produces the same result._

By then, Sayu was snapping her fingers ( _Did she always paint her nails that way? How hideous._ ) directly in front of his face. Light had suppressed the instantaneous urge to slap her fuchsia-colored talons out of the air and adopted a dazed expression instead.

" _Oh, sorry, Sayu, I didn't mean to ignore you_ ," Light had said with a tired smile. " _I'm just terribly exhausted._ "

Surprisingly, Light's mother hadn't seemed to accept his explanation. Her eyes had narrowed in a suspicious manner that was highly incongruous with her undying acceptance and doting behavior of years past. His wariness had only increased when she opted to not call him out on it immediately and instead silently turned back to her dinner.

" _I was_ asking," Sayu drawled childishly, apparently not all that irritated. " _If you had started dating anyone, since the dance is coming up soon._ "

Light had smiled slightly, enigmatically, teasing his younger sister as would be expected from the indulgent and mischievous, but still loving, older brother. " _Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll have a date, and maybe I won't_."

Sayu had pouted, her whole face drawing in petulantly, and Light couldn't help but laugh good-naturedly. His mind had already departed from the conversation, though; he was imagining his boyfriend tamed but rakish, in a slim fitting suit… _tearing it off of him…_

With that image dominating his cognitive processes, Light had found himself concealing an ill-timed erection for the rest of dinner. Before he could excuse himself to his room and scuttle awkwardly away, Sachiko had called his name.

" _Light, would you come help me wash the dishes?_ " she had asked with a peculiar smile and an outstretched hand. Light had grinned back at her, attempting to exude his usual charm, grace and composure, and then followed.

Fifteen minutes of inane chatter had tumbled by, filled with the sounds of two hardworking family members cleaning, rinsing and drying dishes and pots.

" _So,_ " Light's mother had said quietly, underneath the sound of Soichiro watching television in the living room. " _You've got a girlfriend, then?_ "

Light had frozen and almost dropped the plate he was scrubbing. " _What_?" he had responded, perhaps a bit  _too_ defensively. His mother had simply smiled again, esoterically, in an odd echo of the one he'd given his sister just ten minutes before.

" _I won't say anything to your father if you don't want me to, but would you please bring her over for dinner this week?_ " she had asked as she dried the final dish. " _I'd love to meet whoever has you this distracted_ ," she giggled.

Light had acted appropriately bashful –  _blush and all_ , but his mind had been racing away, attempting to determine the best course of action.

And that was how he found himself in his current situation.

"Is something on your mind, Light?" L implored. Light was currently leaning back against L's bare chest in L's huge bed, his eyes closed and his thoughts  _still_ directed towards how to… _ask my boyfriend to meet my parents? Fuck. That sounds incredibly idiotic._ "If you want to say something, feel free to do so."

Light sighed and decided to bite the bullet. "My mother wants to have you over for dinner at some point this week."

Light felt the movement of L's shoulders and knew he was shrugging nonchalantly. "Is tomorrow evening acceptable?" Light leaned forward so that he could turn around and stare at L incredulously, but L seemed completely at ease. "Oh, is tomorrow evening not acceptable, then?"

"No, it...it's fine, but my mother thinks I'm dating a female."

At that revelation, L's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. He also shifted his hips slightly, which only served to remind Light of just how  _not_ heterosexual he currently was. "Oh, I see. Well, from what you've told me about Sachiko and her beliefs, she'll probably accept your unexpected change of sexual orientation."

Light's lip curled into an acidic sneer, the sort of facial expression that he only allowed his boyfriend to see. "Humans aren't nearly as kind-hearted and tolerant as you believe them to be, L."

L reached up and hooked his index finger inside of Light's mouth, tugging upward so that the deep, malicious scowl became somewhat of a smile. "Humans aren't nearly as degenerate as you believe them to be, Light."

In a short bout of defiant petulance, Light swirled his tongue suggestively around the digit before releasing it with a short nip, which, naturally, caused L's cock (currently pressed quite snugly against Light's ass) to take immediate –  _if a bit sluggish due to previous activities_ – interest. Light exhaled heavily, fully dislodging L's curled digit. "That remains to be seen." Then, he turned around completely and pressed his mouth to his boyfriend's so that L couldn't see the disconcertingly genuine smile that he was unable to fight down. L accepted the kiss, hands sliding past Light's lower back, but then he quickly moved towards Light's lower neck, where he promptly proceeded to suck a hickey into Light's skin. But when Light's hands tightened around L's back and L chuckled against his collarbone, Light suspected that the older boy could tell anyway.

* * *

Light fiddled with his pencil, staring up at the front of the room. His usual manipulation and charm had won him the favor of every single one of his teachers ( _not to mention the headmaster_ ). So, he found himself excruciatingly uninterested in every single class. Every basic assignment, every tedious group project and every  _fucking_ pointless question asked by one of his ignorant peers made him want to tear all of his meticulously-set hair right out of his scalp.

It seemed, these days, that the only thing Light had left in a world of frustratingly primitive liars, cheaters and stealers was L.  _And thank any god who might be listening for him._ Otherwise, Light thought that he might go clinically insane. But sometimes, L thought that the more time he spent in L's presence, the more  _committed_ he felt to their blossoming relationship, the less inclined he felt to aid the human race, in all of its filth and simplicity.

"Hey," a voice whispered from behind him. " _Pretty boy._ "

Light turned around slowly, knowing quite well who was calling for his attention. "Yes, Ryuk?" he answered benignly, repressing that kneejerk urge to scream in the other boy's face.

Ryuk grinned, and it was wicked, but not in that self-serving, oblivious and supercilious manner that Light had come to know and detest in his fifteen long years on Earth while he suffered the presence of other people. Somehow, it was… _lofty_. But in a disarming way that suggested that Ryuk knew something that Light didn't.

_That's an issue._

"How are things coming along with L?" Ryuk asked innocently, as if they were the closest friends.

Light assumed a fairly dazed expression, personating the lovesick fool. "Things are amazing."

Ryuk's curious eyes slipped into something devious. "And…how are things with everyone else?"

Inwardly, suspicion crept up his throat, causing him to force down his reflexive inquiry. "Fine, thanks," he replied, tone slightly more snappish than he'd originally intended it to be. Ryuk smiled again, and Light felt distinctly uncomfortable, a feeling that he hadn't experienced since he had unwittingly agreed to being babysat in the middle of an argument with his mother when he was six years old.

Brushing off the presentiment, Light twisted back around and resumed his jaded brooding.

* * *

At 4:47 PM, Light was helping his mother plate dinner and set the table, grinning, friendly and playful, just as he was expected to be. For once, however, he found that he was only  _mostly_ faking the emotion. As he set the last glass down, his mobile device chimed from his back pocket. Light casually wiped his hands on a nearby towel before seeing who it was from.

 _ETA 5 minutes from now,_  the text from L read.

Light repressed a smile at the thought of having his boyfriend inside his house, his room,  _my bed, my body_  –

 _Tell me when you arrive, I'll walk you in,_ Light replied, stifling his horribly uncharacteristic exhilaration. He found himself scowling at his own happiness.  _Affection, devotion, obsession – it makes people do awful things._

Sayu, interestingly enough, seemed even more upbeat than Light himself was. "Well, I can't wait to see who my  _holier-than-thou_ brother has chosen as his partner," she laughed when asked. "I had thought you might be alone forever."

Light rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair good-naturedly, but he didn't answer verbally.  _So had I._

When his phone went off again, Light nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.  _At your driveway,_ it read. He gently pushed Sayu away and smiled. "Wait here," he said shortly, opening the front door of the Yagami residence. From his porch, he could see Quillsh opening the passenger-side door for L to climb out. For a moment, he simply paused and enjoyed the experience of observing his boyfriend without being scrutinised in return. He watched Quillsh say a few words to L, smiling sadly as only a parental figure could. L seemed to brush off whatever his caretaker said, but suddenly something was very,  _very_ wrong.

Quillsh's eyes went almost comically wide –  _but there was absolutely nothing amusing about this_  – when a man ( _early 30s, druggie, recently unemployed_ ) stumbled out from behind a bush, waving a handgun around haphazardly.

Someone might say that the next few moments happened in slow motion, but, for Light, everything seemed to happen at light-speed.

Light leaped from the front porch and dashed towards the end of the driveway before anything could happen. A sharp, agonisingly loud  _bang_  –  _and fuck, it's nothing like the movies_  – sounded out, and L's head snapped forward unnaturally, as if yanked by some heretofore unmentioned invisible chain. A fraction of a second later, Light tackled the man to the ground, and two more shots rang out before he finally wrestled the weapon out of the man's hands, ejected the magazine, and slammed the stranger's head into the cement until he felt the bones shatter and cave in –  _enough times he has to die you disgusting filth fuck you breathing his air filthy human die DIE_ –

A quiet moan from his left caught Light's attention, and Light immediately climbed off of the man. It was Quillsh, who had evidently been shot as well. His hands were folded over his lower abdomen, his eyes nearly completely shut. "1…119," he groaned, dark red liquid bubbling over his chapped lips. But then, Light saw his boyfriend, his  _L – his_ light – that near-perfect intelligence and incomprehensible love for the human race extinguished, and Light  _screamed._

He screamed even as he dialed  _119_ , Quillsh's dying wish completed.

He screamed even as the ambulance came and collected their still bodies.

He screamed even as his father wrenched him away from the sticky, bloody remains of L's beautiful mind, spread across the pavement like so much trash.

He screamed even as L Lawliet's casket was lowered into the ground.

His heart screamed for the rest of his petty, wretched human lifetime, but his mind moved on. His brain evolved, accepted the pain and developed a shield around his heart, the last vestiges of his true humanity falling away.

* * *

An older, matured –  _better_ – version of Light Yagami strode towards Daikoku Private Academy with a sense of purpose for his senior year. He was finally developing his life's plan, and he refused to be deterred by repulsive human emotions.

However, he had not accounted for the first day of his final year at Daikoku possibly being the second day that Light Yagami would be knocked on his ass.

His attention slightly derailed by the gaggle of first-year girls giggling and gesturing towards him from where they were stationed around a stone bench, he collided with someone who happened to cross his path. Plastering on a dazzling smile, he accepted the hand that the person held out to him to help him back up.

"Thank you," he said kindly, finally meeting the eyes of the person. To his immense surprise, he was gazing into the dark eyes of Ryuk Kurokami, who Light thought should have graduated by now.

"No problem," Ryuk said saccharinely, licking his bottom lip lewdly. "Always happy to help, pretty boy."

Light was getting the distinct impression that he was missing something –  _something important_ , but before he could properly analyse Ryuk's expression, the older, taller boy was sauntering away, strides long and sure. Light watched him go curiously before turning back towards the building, only to feel something shift underneath his foot.

Upon closer inspection, Light realised that it was a black notebook that he had seen Ryuk carrying around more than once over the last two years. But the boy was long gone. Light picked up the book and quickly mentally translated the English words on the cover _,_ which only resulted in furthering his perplexity.

Curiosity piqued, Light flipped open the front cover, and his eyebrows shot up when a set of rules –  _also in English, how bizarre_  – were written in white ink.

_The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. Feel free to leave kudos or a comment. It would certainly make my day. :)  
> EDIT: If you think you know what happened at the end, you're probably right.


End file.
